This invention relates in general to the construction of mine props and, in particular, to a new and useful hydraulic mine prop in which a bottom ram portion has a piston end which is slidable in sealing engagement with a top cylindrical ram portion and which is movable in a pressure space which communicates through a pressure holding valve to a vent space defined between the valve and the upper portion of the upper ram cylinder and which maintains a pressure corresponding to the normal load.